Trying to get L to Eat Healthy!
by Towathebird
Summary: Well this a story I just kinda thought was funny that I came up with my free time. This is my very first fan fiction so ya. .this is a story of L and Light from Death Note and Light tries to get L to eat better then just strawberries and sweets! ENJOY lol


Trying to get L to eat healthy!

Light and L were both sitting in front of the computers. L had a big tub of strawberries and sweets in front of him. Light looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "L, you know you really have to take better care of yourself" Light said. L looked at him with cream still on his finger. He stuck his finger in his mouth and licked off the cream and asked, "And why do you say that Light?" L replied "Well your always eating sweets and cake and not good food like vegetables!" L picked up a strawberry and dipped it into a pot of melted chocolate and ate it, and then replied with the same sentence Lights herd so many times, "Your correct on that part but the thing is you know I can eat like this because all the sugars I gain from the sweets I get rid of by thinking and burning off the fat like that." Light sighed, "Well ya I know that!" he stood up and took the bowl of sweets and moved it over by his seat and said, "Okay Ryuuzaki, here's the deal," as Light explained L didn't hear a word he said, he was busy trying to think of a way how he could get his bowl of sweets back. Light noticed he wasn't listening so he added in the sentence randomly, "I'm Kira!" and there was no reaction coming from L. Light now furious slammed his fist on the table and yelled, "Ryuuzaki! Pay attention!" L jumped and looked up at Light. "What is that you would like Light?" Light sighed in annoyance that he had to repeat himself for a 2nd time. "Okay L," he said calmly. "Here's the deal," he took a long deep breath and continued, "We're all worried bout your eating habits and diet so we have decided to have you go on a so called diet." L just looked at him then sighed and asked, "Well isn't diets for like really fat people?" Lights jaw dropped and L continued, "As far as I can remember, I'm not fat. In fact I'm very . . . . Thin you could say." Light hit his hand on his forehead, "Thats not the point! I just think you should eat healthier!" L sat in silence and Light thought to himself, 'The smartest person I know and he can't even figure out the most simple thing as eating healthier?' L looked at Light, "Thank you very much Light for your concern, but I'm perfectly fine with my diet," he tried to look around him for his sweets, "so can I have my sweets back now?" Light's hand went into a tight fist and he grabbed the bowl and slammed it in front of L. He walked off angry then herd a faint, "Thank you Light!" He turned to say something then turned back and stormed out.

The next week Light brought L a present and put it in front of him and said, "Sorry bout last week, so here's a present from me to you!" he smiled. L looked at him with a strange look. He examined Light and the gift very close then smiled and opened the box and found an eggroll. L's smile slowly disappeared, and he looked at Light. "Your not sorry are you? You still want me to eat healthy don't you?" Light started looking nervous then L smiled and said, " Just kidding!" he said oh so cheerful. He took out the eggroll and unrolled it and added his own ingredients which was strawberry and lots of sweets and rolled it back up. He turned and pulled something out if a door that was normally locked and pulled out a tub of whip cream and covered the top of the eggroll then put a couple of strawberries to top it off. Light's mouth dropped open again and L asked, "Light are you okay?" Light closed his mouth, got angry and stormed out. L shrugged to himself and took a bite. Later that night Light came up to L and said "Hey L wanna play game?" L looked up "Well that all depends what would we play?" Light thought, "Well what about Truth or Dare?" L spun in a circle and went back to work, "No thanks, I take no in-" he paused, "actually, I would love to play!" he said with a smile. Light looked at him wondering what he was thinking that changed his mind so fast. "Okay?" Light said, "Then I'll go first" L nodded "Okay truth or dare?" L thought, "truth." Light thought then asked, "Have you ever eaten anything healthy?" L didn't even pause when he answered, "No okay truth or dare?" Light was shocked by how fast he answered, "Um truth I guess" he answered. L closed his eyes then opened them and pointed at Light and yelled, "ARE YOU KIRA?!?!" Light blinked and answered calmly, "For the last time no!" L blinked "Oh," he sighed and continued, "Well I have lost interest in this game once again, your free to go." Lights mouth dropped open again and he stood there in shock when L turned to him, "you know Light you really should keep your mouth closed! You'll catch bugs!" He just turned and walked off.

Alone in his room Light thought, 'Why can't I get him to eat on thing that's healthy?!?!' He laid on his bed and as soon as he got comfy there was a knock on the door. He opened the door and Misa Misa came in yelling, "Hi Light!!" Light still shocked said, "Misa what are you doing here?" She sat on the couch and replied, "Oh you can't be usurious Light! I'm here to help you!" Light sat there in silence, "Help with what?" she looked at him, "With Ryuuzaki! Of course!" She smiled and he frowned, "I don't need anyone help! Okay? So just leave me alone so I can think! Okay this is my problem!" She stood up and walked right up to Light and said, "You know light I know you like doing stuff on your own, but you can have someone help you every now and then!" and she headed for the door then turned when in the doorway and said, "But it's okay Light, I still love you with all my heart!" She smiled and walked out.

Light officially decided that he was going to just confront L and see what he would have to do to get him to eat one vegetable. He walked to where L was watching all the monitors carefully. Light got up to him and said "um excuse me L, but I have a question....." L turned and looked up at him, "What do you need Light? As you can see I'm kind of busy," Light opened his mouth to ask but no sound came out. He finally just pushed himself to say, "I want to know what I have to do to make you just to try one vegetable!?!?!" L sat in silence and replied, "Really is that all? Well I don't know, but you know you could have just asked from the beginning." Lights jaw dropped open, "but I did!" he yelled "Hmm, you did? I don't remember you asking me," Light tried to stay calm and then calmly asked, "Okay well then what can I do to make you at least try it?" L thought for a while and then said, "You can make Misa Misa leave for a week and I'll do anything you want!" he smiled. Light agreed and ran up to Misa's room and told her what has happened and she was surprisingly excited to be able to leave for a week and ran out the building. 'That was fairly easy....' Light thought to himself and went down to L and told him what he had done. L smiled "well thank you Light!" He turned to see Light again and said, "so what do you want me to do again?" Light sighed, "Just eat this!" he said annoyed. L took it from his hand examined it and smelt it and stroked it. Finally he put some in his mouth and chewed. Right as he swallowed Light was very satisfied with what he has done because the cornors of L's mouth slowly curved upward in a smile! "Oh wow that stuff is fantastic! Do you have anymore!? What do you call that stuff?" Light tried to laugh when he told him that they were called a vegetable and that we could go get much much more. L was more excited bout being able to get more and stared to eat his sweet again, but stopped on the first one right before it reached his mouth. "You know Light, since I ate a vegetable you should eat one of my sweets." Light stood there then finally agreed and took one of the last strawberries and as he was going to put it in his mouth he said, "You know this is the first strawberry I've ever had in my life that I know of." L just smiled, "You'll like them, I promise!" he replied. Light took a bit of it and smiled, "Your right! They are good!" L just nodded and said "okay go by me some more of those green things and then bring them back here!"

Light left and came back with a bag of vegetables for L and two bags of sweets for himself. Both of them sat there eating the sweets and vegetables, L turned into a vegi freak that day and Light became a sweet freak! A week later their eating habits totally changed completely! A few days later Lights dad and Motsumo stood in the door way with their mouths wide open watching Light and L eating while working. Automatically the chief saw that Light gained a few pounds and that L still looked the same but healthier. Motsumo couldn't stay quite and he said, "Light! Ryuuzaki! What are you doing?" Light and L looked up and looked at each other. They glanced at what they were eating then back at each other and back to the food and tossed it down in the bowl that they held their food in. They looked back at each other and said at the same time to each other, "We have a problem!" and at that moment Light grabbed L's vegetables and L grabbed the strawberries and sweet from Light. And started eating them. Light cracked out, "Oh vegetables I missed you so much!" L looked at him and then ate a strawberry and just mm'd to himself. Motsumo just laughed and walked out saying, "wow well aren't they just pair now?" and Chief just said, "Ya and it's weird to think that L still hasn't given up that Light is Kira!" L stopped in his tracks and looked at Light. 'Was this his plan all along? Was he planing this just to get my mind off of him being Kira' L thought to himself. L got up and said, "I caught you in the act Kira! You were distracting me so that I wouldn't be thinking that you were Kira!" Light didn't even look up, in fact he wasn't even moving. L look at his face and saw his eyes look at him then L stopped moving and both of them passed out and fell onto the floor.

(In case you were wondering the reason they pass out on the floor is cause L jumps up to fast and Light ate to many seets for his little body! XD)


End file.
